Possessive
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Dulu Sakura dicampakkan oleh mantan kekasihnya karena bersikap terlalu posesif. Dan kini, Sakura berusaha mati-matian menahan perasaan ingin memonopoli itu ketika berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana caranya ia menahan perasaannya sambil terus-menerus merasa tersiksa? /SasuSaku/AU/Warning Inside/Enjoy reading! :D/RnR :)


"Kita putus."

Kedua iris viridian itu terbelalak lebar kala mendengar dua buah kata yang dilontarkan dengan sangat dingin itu. Jantungnya bagaikan baru saja ditikam katana.

"Kenapa?" Suara gadis itu parau. Kerongkongannya terasa kering hanya untuk menyebutkan satu kata.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum sinis. Mata hazelnya memandang rendah gadis di hadapannya yang kini sudah tidak lagi ia anggap kekasih.

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah sangat muak dengan sikap posesifmu itu?" Pemuda itu mengangkat wajah Sakura, hingga kini mereka berdua saling memandang mata masing-masing, benci dan sendu saling bertemu. "Aku memang pacarmu, tapi aku bukan hidup hanya untukmu. Aku bosan mendengar rengekkanmu yang selalu ingin mengikuti setiap apa yang kulakukan. Apalagi kecemburuanmu yang kelewatan itu, benar-benar membuatku merasa hidup di neraka."

Sakura tidak lagi bisa menahan air matanya. Padahal dulu, Sasori selalu menatapnya lembut, tapi sekarang sepasang mata coklat itu hanya menggambarkan kebencian, membuat hati Sakura luluh lantak.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori-kun. Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku menyukaimu," Sakura mencoba menjelaskan, walau tahu itu tidak lagi ada artinya. Suaranya bergetar penuh luka. "Kumohon, Sasori-kun. Aku janji tidak akan begitu lagi," lirihnya sambil terisak kecil, mencoba meminta belas kasihan.

Sasori menggeleng, mantap dan dingin.

"Carilah lelaki lain yang bisa menerima segala keposesifanmu itu. Namun aku yakin, tidak akan ada yang tahan denganmu."

Dan Sasori pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis di taman itu, setelah menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping.

Sakura selalu berharap Sasori salah, namun yang ia sadari, semua kata-kata Sasori adalah kebenaran.

* * *

 **GloomySadlyAuthor as SSavers sweetly present,**

 **Possesive**

 **Desclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I just owe some charas from his brilliant work ^^**

 **But this fict is 100% mine :3**

 **[Sakura x Sasuke]**

 **Rate T**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romace, Drama**

 **Warning:**

 **AU, OOCness, EYD, typos, misstypo, ga kerasa feel, bertele2, dll**

 **Don't like? Please read then click back**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan riang melewati taman sekolah yang ramai di jam-jam istirahat ini. Kedua tangannya memeluk dua buah bento yang dibungkus apik dengan kain warna merah dan biru. Sesekali ia menyapa dan disapa teman-temannya. Meski begitu, dia terus berjalan menuju kelas 11-1, kelas tempat kekasihnya berada. Tujuannya ke sana tentu saja untuk makan bekal bersama. Hanya membayangkan akan menghabiskan jam istirahat siang bersama saja sudah cukup membuat gadis bersurai _soft_ pink itu tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu.

Dia melangkah lebih cepat saat melihat plang kelas 11-1. Spontan dia langsung menyembunyikan bekal yang ia bawa di belakang punggungnya, ceritanya ingin memberi kejutan.

Sakura mengintip sedikit ke dalam kelas itu. Senyum di bibirnya semakin terkembang kala melihat kekasihnya sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dengan semangat, gadis bermarga Haruno itu langsung menghampiri tempat duduk pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun~" sapa Sakura ceria. Pemuda berambut emo dan berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan itu menoleh, beserta tiga temannya yang lain.

"Sakura-chaan~" yang balas menyapa malah pemuda bersurai pirang. Ia tersenyum selebar lima jari padanya.

"Yang kusapa kan Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Kenapa kau yang menyahut?" Gerutu Sakura pura-pura ngambek, yang justru membuat Naruto tertawa gemas.

"Hei Sakura-chan, ayo ke kantin! Kami baru saja mau pergi untuk beli makan siang," ajak Naruto penuh semangat.

"Kenapa kau mengajak Sakura?" Tanya pemuda berambut ungu muda, sambil menampilkan seluruh giginya yang serupa taring.

"Biar saja, baka! Sakura-chan juga sahabatku. Pacar Teme juga," bela Naruto.

Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke menghela napas dengan sebelah tangan menumpu dagunya akibat mendengar argumen tidak penting kedua temannya. "Mendokusei na."

Sakura mengernyit, tidak memedulikan pertengkalan kecil Naruto dan Suigetsu. Gadis itu menoleh pada Sasuke. Bukankah sekarang waktunya makan siang romantis antara dirinya dan Sasuke? Setiap hari kan dia membawakan Sasuke bekal buatannya sendiri. Apa Sasuke lupa?

Ah iya, tadi pagi dia lupa memberitahukan pada Sasuke bahwa ia membuatkan bekal gara-gara terlambat bangun. Inikah yang membuat Sasuke lupa pada acara makan siang mereka?

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku makan bersama mereka?"

Sakura tersentak kecil ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke bertanya padanya dengan wajah dan nada suara yang sama-sama datar.

Sakura diam. Tidak, dia tidak ingin mengizinkan Sasuke makan bersama teman-temannya. Ini kan seharusnya menjadi _quality time_ mereka berdua. Jadi sudah seharusnya ia melarangnya.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun, tidak apa-apa!"

Malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura, bersamaan tangannya yang meremas kecil kain pembungkus bentonya.

"Benarkah? Ayo ikut Sakura-chan!" Ajak Naruto lagi dengan sangat bersemangat. Sasuke juga mengangguk kecil, turut mengajak Sakura tanpa bahasa lisan.

"Tidak. Aku mau menjemput Ino di kelasnya. Dia bisa mengamuk kalau aku tidak mengajaknya makan siang," tolak Sakura bohong. "Cepatlah ke kantin. Nanti kalian bisa kehabisan paket makanan. Apalagi katanya ada ramen gurita hari ini."

"Hoaaaa.." Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar setelah mendengar kata ramen. "Hei, ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau kehabisan ramen _limited edition_!" Dan pemuda itu langsung melesat sambil menyeret Suigetsu dan Shikamaru, diiringi omelan menusuk kedua temannya. Sakura terkekeh kecil melihat tontonan menyenangkan itu.

Puk!

Sakura mengadah ketika merasakan tepukan kecil di kepalanya. Rupanya itu tangan Sasuke. Kini pemuda di hadapannya itu sudah beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hn, aku duluan."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Lalu ia melambai pelan, melepas kekasihnya yang keluar dari kelas, masih menyembunyikan bento di belakang tubuhnya.

Iris viridian gadis itu langsung terlihat hampa setelah Sasuke tidak lagi nampak di pandangannya. Ia menghela napas, lalu kembali ke kelasnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Lho Sakura-chan, kenapa kau kembali?" Shion bertanya pada Sakura ketika teman sekelasnya datang lagi ke kelas mereka. "Katanya mau makan siang bersama Sasuke?" Tambahnya lagi keheranan.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia meletakkan bento yang ia bawa sedari tadi di atas meja. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Kau mau Shion? Sayang daripada dibuang," tawar Sakura dengan intonasi lemas.

Shion tidak lagi bertanya macam-macam. Gadis beriris ungu itu mengangguk saja. "Ayo kita makan bersama."

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring, dan tidak sampai satu menit kemudian, gerombolan siswa sudah keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Namun tidak untuk Sakura. Dia masih membersihkan papan tulis dan mengecek absensi siswa. Ya, dia piket sekarang.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau kutunggui sampai beres piket? Kita bisa pulang bersama," Ino, sahabat Sakura, juga kembaran Shion, bertanya. Dia sekarang tengah menunggui adik kembarnya yang masih sibuk membereskan peralatan tulis.

"Tidak, Ino, dia kan pulang dengan Sasuke," celetuk Shion sambil menggendong tasnya.

"Ciee, baru jadian satu bulan pasti masih antar jemput ya~" goda Ino, yang membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi tembam Sakura. "Andai saja Sai-kun seromantis Sasuke-kun," keluh gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ itu kemudian.

"Hahaha, sudah, ah, _Pig_ , jangan menggodaku!" Pekik Sakura seraya menutupi wajahnya, tidak peduli meski noda spidol menempel di pipinya akibat tangannya yang kotor.

"Ahahaha, ya sudah, kami duluan ya, Sakura-chan!" Pamit kedua saudari kembar itu berbarengan sebelum keluar kelas. Sakura tersenyum manis seraya melambai pada dua gadis Yamanaka itu.

Sakura pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Dia sedikit menggerutu karena temannya yang seharusnya membantunya piket malah pulang duluan. Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Sudah selesai?"

Sakura terlonjak ketika mendengar suara berat mampir di gendang telinganya. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia sudah melihat Sasuke berdiri di mulut pintu kelas. Wajah _stoic_ pemuda itu tertimpa sinar senja yang menyelusup di kisi-kisi kelas, membuatnya semakin tampan dan memesona.

"Huh, ternyata Sasuke-kun. Kukira tadi hantu. Baru saja mau kupukul pakai sapu," tutur Sakura sedikit kesal sambil mengacung-acungkan sapu yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Ini aku baru selesai menyapu. Aku akan simpan ini dulu," ujarnya sambil buru-buru menyimpan perkakas kebersihan di loker tempat penyimpanannya.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa. Pemuda pendiam itu menghampiri meja Sakura dan memasukan buku dan pensil ke dalam tas pacarnya. Alis pemuda itu naik sebelah ketika menemukan dua kotak bento yang dibungkus kain warna biru dan merah di bawah meja Sakura.

"Wah, kau tidak usah repot-repot, Sasuke-kun!" Seru Sakura sambil tergopoh-gopoh berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Dia sedikit tidak enak karena Sasuke sampai membereskan peralatan tulisnya. "Terima kasih, ya," tambahnya sambil tersenyum malu ketika menerima tasnya yang sudah siap dibawa pulang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Sakura mengernyit saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Maksudnya?"

Sasuke menunjuk bento di bawah meja Sakura dengan matanya, membuat Sakura seketika gugup.

"A-ah, itu, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga lupa memberitahumu kalau aku membuatkanmu bekal. Dan lagi tadi aku menghabiskannya dengan Shion, jadi tidak apa-apa," jelasnya sambil menggaruk kecil pipinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datarnya. Tetapi Sakura malah merasa bersalah, seolah ia adalah anak kecil yang tertangkap basah melakukan kenakalan. Padahal kan tujuannya baik, dia tidak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan Sasuke dengan teman-temannya. Walau dia tidak rela, tapi tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak berhak bersikap egois dan memonopoli Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mendengar sebuah helaan napas kecil, membuatnya mendongkak kembali. Ia melihat Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda. Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, pemuda itu sudah mengusapkan kain lembut itu ke pipi kanan Sakura, membersihkan noda spidol yang ada di wajah gadisnya.

"Lain kali bilang. Aku pasti memakan bekalmu," tukas Sasuke tegas, memperhatikan sebentar wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah, campuran antara malu dan bahagia. Sakura berharap Sasuke tidak mendengar degup jantungnya yang berisik ini. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan.

"Ayo kita pulang," ujar Sasuke, dengan nada yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Pemuda itu mengambil kotak bento yang sudah ringan itu, lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura, menuntunnya keluar dari kelas.

Sakura menatap punggung kekasihnya dengan penuh senyuman. Is sangat bersyukur menjadi kekasih Sasuke, sang bungsu Uchiha yang begitu baik.

Sakura akan belajar dari masa lalunya, agar bisa terus bersama Sasuke, apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chaann, ayo cepat kita ke lapangan! Pertandingan sudah mau mulai nih!" Ino merengek sambil menarik-narik tangan Sakura. Shion hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekananankkan saudari kembarnya.

"Ya ampun Ino, bel pulang baru saja berdering. Kalau kita ke lapangan sekarang, bisa-bisa kita hanya akan menonton rumput," sahut Sakura, masih sibuk membereskan tasnya.

Sepulang sekolah ini ada pertandingan sepakbola antar sekolah, yaitu antara SMA Konoha melawan SMA Suna. Tujuannya hanya sebatas mempererat persahabatan saja. Namun tetap banyak sekali penonton yang datang, mengingat klub antar sekolah ini beranggotakan pemuda-pemuda tampan. Misalnya saja Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu dan Naruto. Mereka adalah pemuda keren dan populer, jadi tentu saja menambah antusiasme penonton, terutama dari kalangan siswi, tidak peduli meski mereka tidak bergitu mengerti peraturan dalam pertandingan bola itu sendiri.

"Tapi aku mau ngobrol dulu sama Sai-kun sebelum pertandingan mulai! Kau juga pasti ingin ngobrol dengan Sasuke-kun dulu, kan?" Tuduh Ino kesal sambil menunjuk hidung Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam, meski begitu ia menyetujui kata-kata Ino dalam hati. Ia memang sangat ingin bertemu Sasuke. Dia bahkan sudah membelikan Sasuke minuman isotonik saat istirahat siang tadi, juga sengaja membuat irisan lemon madu, khusus untuk Sasuke. Dia akan memberikannya pada Sasuke sebelum pertandingan sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat. Kaki-kaki Sakura bahkan sudah ingin berlari secepat mungkin menuju lapangan sepak bola.

Tetapi Sakura menahan keinginannya itu. Dia sudah berjanji dia tidak boleh bersikap berlebihan, karena pasti akan langsung membuat Sasuke muak padanya.

Sama seperti mantan kekasihnya dulu.

Mengingat hal itu saja sudah membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Karena itu Sakura berusaha sekuat mungkin menunda-nunda pergi ke lapangan agar tidak terlihat terlalu antusias.

Tapi Ino terlalu pemaksa. Dia tiada henti merengek ingin cepat pergi ke sana (dia malu kalau pergi sendirian). Akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan berjalan bersama dua sahabat perempuannya, dengan ditemani satu tas kain jinjing berisi sekotak lemon madu dan minuman untuk Sasuke.

"Sai-kuuun~~~" tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Ino langsung berlari dan memeluk manja Sai, mengusir kawanan fans Sai yang sebelumnya mengerubungi pria pucat itu. Keduanya langsung bermesraan tanpa tahu tempat.

Sementara Shion langsung menuju bangku penonton paling depan. Tujuannya bukan untuk mengamankan bangku untuk Sakura dan Ino, melainkan agar bisa melihat Naruto dari jauh. Ya, Shion memang menyukai Naruto diam-diam, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena pemuda energik itu sudah punya pacar, yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengamati pemuda itu yang sedang mengobrol dengan kekasih cantiknya dari jauh saja.

Sementara Sakura langsung pergi mencari Sasuke. Mudah menemukan pemuda itu, cari saja gerombolan perempuan paling banyak, maka pasti di sana Sasuke berada. Dari tempatnya berdiri Sakura sudah bisa melihat pacarnya itu dikurubuti para fansnya, tidak peduli meski Sasuke memasang wajah jengkel dan tatapan tajam.

Sakura? Dia hanya diam saja, mengamati dari jarak 10 meter.

Inner Sakura sendiri sejak tadi sudah mencak-mencak, sudah berteriak ' _SASUKE-KUN MILIKKU! MENYINGKIR KALIAN PEREMPUAN-PEREMPUAN CENTIL! TIDAK TAHU APA KALAU AKU INI PACARNYA?!_ '

Itu innernya, berbanding terbalik dengan jasmaninya. Sakura menahan keinginannya untuk mengusir mereka. Bukan ia takut pada para fans Sasuke. Yang ia takutkan adalah jika memonopoli Sasuke justru akan membuat pemuda itu membencinya. Tidak, dia tidak mau dibenci oleh Sasuke. Jadi biarlah ia begini adanya.

Beberapa lama Sakura diam di sana, tak sengaja kedua mata Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura, yang malah membuat Sakura kaget. Sasuke memasang raut wajah ' _sedang-apa-kau-di-situ?_ '. Dan Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk.

Tanpa Sakura duga, Sasuke langsung melesat menghampirinya, membuat para fansnya melenguh kecewa. Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya, membuat wajah Sakura tersipu malu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku di sana?"

Sakura terdiam dan menunduk. "Maaf. Kau terlihat sibuk," tuturnya takut-takut. "Ah, ini kubuatkan lemon madu. Ada minuman juga," Sakura menyerahkan tas kain yang ia bawa, dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, yang langsung diterima Sasuke.

"Hn, arigatou."

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura dengan suara kecil, yang kembali disahuti dengan gumaman.

' _Jangan dekat-dekat gadis lain selain aku. Aku tidak suka. Walau aku tahu mereka hanya penggemarmu, tapi tetap saja aku cemburu. Hanya aku yang boleh berada di sampingmu.'_

Sakura meneriakkan kata-kata itu dalam hati, yang tidak akan pernah bisa terucap walau ingin. Sakura tersiksa karena menahan luapan perasaannya ini.

"Semangatlah, Sasuke-kun."

Dan akhirnya, hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan, bersamaan dengan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

"Uchiha! Cepat ke sini! Pertandingan sudah mau mulai!"

Sebuah suara feminim menginterupsi kebersamaan pasangan itu. Rupanya itu suara Karin, manager klub sepak bola.

"Aku ke bangku penonton dulu. Kurasa Ino dan Shion sudah menungguku," pamit Sakura dengan senyuman, sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke, yang juga langsung berlari kecil ke pinggir lapangan untuk menghampiri angota tim yang lain.

"Sakura-chan, lihat itu tim dari Suna!" Shion menunjuk ke bagian barat lapangan, tempat sebelas orang pemuda sedang membentuk lingkaran yang sangat rapat, mungkin menyusun strategi. "Mereka rata-rata keren dan ganteng lho! Tidak kalah dari Sasuke-kun," tambah gadis itu sambil cekikikkan menggoda.

"Keceng saja salah satu dari mereka agar kau lepas dari jerat cinta si rubah kuning itu, Shion," timpal Ino jahil, yang langsung membuat Shion memicing tidak suka. Selanjutnya duo kembar itu mulai berdebat hal-hal tidak penting.

Sakura mengabaikan pertengkaran mereka. Dia memandang ke arah tim lawan sekolahnya dengan penuh selidik. Bukan akibat sugesti cowok tampan yang tadi diucapkan Shion, melainkan dia penasaran karena melihat dua kepala berwarna sebab di antara kesebelasan dari SMA Suna. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Sakura.

 _Jangan, jangan sampai itu 'dia'. Aku tidak siap melihat dia lagi._ Sakura mengulang terus kata-kata itu bagaikan doa. Dia bahkan meremas rok sekolahnya, merasa tegang sendiri.

Deg!

Sakura terbelalak lebar. Di sana, Sakura bisa melihat dia, Akasuna Sasori! Mantan pacarnya saat kelas 3 SMP itu tampak tidak banyak berubah, masih dengan wajah _baby face_ -nya yang terkesan dingin.

Sakura mengalihkan padangannya. Dia berdoa agar pemuda itu tidak melihatnya. Dia tiba-tiba menyesal karena duduk paling depan begini. Niat awalnya ingin mendukung Sasuke dari sini, sekarang malah jadi bumerang baginya.

Pertandingan sudah dimulai, orang-orang sudah bersorak sorai, begitupun Sakura. Dia mencoba mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasori yang sepertinya terlalu fokus pada pertandingannya sehingga tidak menyadari adanya Sakura di barisan penonton paling depan. Setidaknya Sakura bisa bernapas lega karena hal itu.

Namun, ketika bola keluar, dan Sasorilah yang harus melakukan tendangan sudut, tanpa sadar pandangannya bertemu dengan Sakura, membuat kedua orang itu sama-sama terkejut. Namun tidak ada waktu bagi mereka saling bernostalgia karena hakim garis sudah menyuruh Sasori cepat-cepat.

Dalam hati Sakura bersumpah serapah. Sialan, hari ini benar-benar hari tersialnya ternyata!

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega ketika mendengar suara pluit panjang wasit yang menandakan berakhirnya pertandingan sore ini. Dia tersenyum bangga melihat kesebelasan SMA Konoha sedang berpelukkan, mensyukuri kemenangan. Tidak lama mereka sudah bersalam-salaman dengan tim lawan, juga melakukan wefie bersama.

Sakura dan kedua temannya sengaja tidak langsung beranjak dari kursi penonton karena menunggu penonton lain keluar lebih dulu. Mereka tidak sudi berdesak-desakan, jadi mereka mengobrol untuk beberapa saat.

Padahal kalau ditilik lebih dekat, Sakura justru terlihat tidak nyaman duduk di kursinya. Wajar, dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Sasuke, memeluknya sambil mengucapksn selamat atas kemenangan timnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya tidak boleh, melakukan hal-hal yang bisa merepotkan Sasuke seperti itu. Dulu Sasori sangat benci apabila Sakura melakukannya, apalagi Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, Sai mau langsung pulang saja, katanya. Karena itu aku tidak akan pergi ke ruang ganti lagi," kata Ino sambil menunjukkan bukti chattingannya dengan Sai.

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Oke. Kalian tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa ke ruang ganti sendiri untuk menemui Sasuke-kun," sahut Sakura cepat-cepat sebelum Ino atau Shion menawarkan bantuan seperti biasanya.

"Benar nih?" Kali ini Shion yang bertanya.

Sakura mengacungkan dua jempolnya, meyakinkan. Setelahnya ketiga gadis itu mengobrol, lalu beranjak bersama dari kursi penonton.

Sakura melangkah lebar-lebar dengan senyum sumringah. Akhirnya setelah menahan diri, dia bisa pergi menemui Sasuke. Mereka akan pulang bersama seperti biasanya, dan Sakura akan menceritakan serunya pertandingan bola yang tadi ia tonton, dan Sasuke akan mendengarkannya dalam diam sambil tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Membayangkan hal menyenangkan itu saja sudah membuat Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri sehingga diperhatikan oleh orang-orang di sepanjang lorong. Sakura terlalu bahagia untuk memedulikan tatapan heran mereka. Yang terpenting sekarang ia harus bertemu Sasuke.

Ruang ganti klub sepakbola tampak lenggang saat itu. Tampaknya pemainnya benar-benar sudah pada pulang. Mungkin hanya ada Sasuke di dalam ruang itu, karena Sai bilang pemuda itu memang berniat menunggu Sakura di sana. Perlahan Sakura menggeser pintu ruangan itu.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat di dalam sana membuat Sakura terpaku dengan kedua viridiannya yang membesar maksimal. Tepat di depan matanya, ia melihat Karin dan Sasuke sedang berpelukan. Mereka tidak menyadari suara pintu yang digeser ataupun kehadiran Sakura. Dan kini gadis Haruno itu bisa merasakan dadanya sesak, dengan mata berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air mata.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau sudah lama tahu aku menyukaimu, tapi kenapa kau memilih gadis itu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura bisa mendengar suara isakan lemah itu, berasal dari gadis bersurai merah yang kini memeluk erat kekasih Sakura. Isakan itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan, membuat hati siapapun terasa teriris, bahkan Sakura sekalipun, meski di sini seharusnya dialah pihak yang tersakiti.

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tidak sedikitpun membalas pelukan Karin. "Maaf." Dan satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya setelah sekian detik berlalu.

Air mata Sakura menetes satu-satu, tanpa suara. Dadanya sesak, jadi dia lebih memilih berlari, meninggalkan kedua orang itu di sana.

Dia tidak peduli ke manapun langkah kaki membawanya, dia hanya ingin pergi dan menghapuskan bayang-bayang menyakitkan tadi, masih dengan tangisannya. Dia bertanya-tanya, apakah Sasuke selama ini terpaksa menjalin hubungan dengannya? Apakah sebenarnya ia ingin bersama Karin, namun karena Sakura lebih dulu menyatakan cinta, jadi Sasuke merasa tidak enak dan menerima cintanya dengan terpaksa? Sakura tahu Sasuke memang orang yang baik, tapi dia tidak butuh kebaikan itu jika pada akhirnya dia yang terluka.

Padahal sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin lari seperti ini. Sakura bisa saja menghampiri mereka, lalu menjambak rambut merah Karin, membentak gadis itu untuk menjauh dari kekasihnya. Dia ingin langsung memeluk Sasuke di tempat itu, mengklaimnya bahwa pemuda itu miliknya. Dia akan berteriak _'SALAHMU SENDIRI KENAPA TIDAK MENYATAKAN CINTAMU DULUAN! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SESUSAH APA MENGAJAK SASUKE BERPACARAN, HAH?! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGGANGGU HUBUNGAN KAMI?'_

Tapi semua itu hanya ada di dalam hatinya, tidak akan pernah bisa ia ucapkan. Dia lebih memilih menjadi pengecut yang kabur dan lari bersama luka di hatinya. Dia terlalu mencintai Sasuke. Mendamprat Karin hanya akan membuat pemuda itu membenci Sakura, hal yang paling Sakura takutkan di dunia ini.

Akhirnya karena kelelahan, Sakura berhenti tepat di bawah pohon sakura di belakang taman sekolahnya. Dia berjongkok di bawah pohon, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangan, sehingga ia bisa menangis sepuas-puasnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Sakura tidak tahu, kepalanya terlalu penuh sampai ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir.

"Kau masih saja cengeng seperti dulu ya, Sakura."

Sakura tiba-tiba terdiam. Perlahan ia menengok ke asal suara. Pupilnya membesar melihat Sasori sudah ada di belakangnya, berdiri menjulang dengan memasang raut dingin.

Ketika pemuda itu berjongkok, Sakura spontan mundur karena takut, yang malah membuat sebuah seringai kecil terbit di bibir Sasori.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu, apalagi dengan penampilanmu yang berantakan begini." Sasori tersenyum. "Kau kenapa? Baru putus dari pacarmu?" Tanya pemuda itu sinis, persis terakhir kali mereka putus dua tahun yang lalu.

Sakura hanya menunduk. Dia benci melihat Sasori, tapi ia tidak berdaya untuk menyingkirkannya.

"Biar kutebak, apa kau baru saja dicampakkan gara-gara sifat posesifmu yang keterlaluan, Sakura?" Pemuda itu terus mengoceh, tampak senang melihat mantan pacarnya terluka. "Aku tidak heran, sih. Sudah kubilang kan, tidak akan ada lelaki yang tahan dengan sikap posesifmu itu. Sikap memujamu dan perhatianmu yang terlalu berlebihan, juga kecemburuanmu yang sangat ganas, semua itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sakura tahu, ia tahu sekali hal itu, tanpa perlu Sasori ingatkan kembali. Tetapi satu hal yang Sasori tidak tahu, tanpa menunjukkan sikap posesif sekalipun, Sakura pasti akan dicampakkan juga. Terkadang, perasaan yang tulus tidak mendapat balasan yang sama. Inikah yang dinamakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Sakura baru tahu kalau rasanya seperih ini.

"Tapi aku tidak masalah kalau kau mau kembali padak-"

Duk!

Sakura terperanjat saat melihat tubuh Sasori terpelanting, dilempar oleh seseorang. Ia lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan wajah _stoic-_ nya yang luar biasa tampan, memandang datar Sakura yang masih berjongkok. Sakura masih terlalu _shock_ dengan kehadiran pemuda itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Sasuke membantunya berdiri, bersebelahan dengannya. Selanjutnya pemuda raven itu berbalik menghadap Sasori, menyembunyikan Sakura di belakang punggungnya.

"Jangan harap Sakura akan kembali padamu, merah," desis Sasuke dingin pada Sasori yang sudah bangkit setelah dilempar olehnya. "Enyahlah. Aku muak melihatmu."

Sasori menggemeletukkan giginya geram. "Rupanya kau pacarnya sekarang, Uchiha?" Sasori tertawa mengejek. "Lihatlah, tidak lama lagi kau akan muak dengan segala keposesifannya!"

"Tidak masalah. Kau justru bodoh karena tidak mau menerima kasih sayang yang dia berikan."

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata tegas Sasuke tadi. Apa maksudnya?

"Kau yang tidak bisa menghargai Sakura, jangan harap bisa kembali mendapatkannya. Dia milikku, jadi jangan coba-coba mengganggu hubungan kami, atau kau akan sangat menyesal, Akasuna. Uchiha tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya." Kedua oniks Sasuke menatap Sasori dingin dan sarat akan ancaman, sementara Sakura takjub srndiri di tempatnya. Baru kali ini Sakura mendengar Sasuke yang terkenal irit bicara mengucapkan lebih dari dua kalimat, panjang-panjang pula.

Sasori mendecih. Dia langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu, pergi dengan membawa penyesalan. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Uchiha.

Hening mengisi setelah kepergian Sasori, dan dua insan itu masih mempertahankan posisi yang sama. Sakura sendiri sudah berhenti menangis dengan rasa bahagia meluap-luap dalam hatinya. Dia sangat senang Sasuke menganggap dirinya kekasih lewat pernyataan tegasnya tadi, hal yang baru Sakura dengar secara langsung.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik, membuat Sakura terkejut. Dan ia lebih kaget lagi ketika Sasuke mengurungnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangan di batang pohon di kanan kiri kepala Sakura, sehingga Sakura terpojok. Kegugupan melandanya, serta takut kala ditatap dengan begitu nyalang oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sasuke terlihat sangat marah, meski Sakura tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Aku benar-benar kesal padamu, Haruno Sakura," ujar pemuda itu dengan suara dalam yang rendah dan berat, membuat nyali Sakura menciut. Dia rasanya ingin menangis lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersikap posesif pada bocah merah itu, tapi denganku kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya?" Lanjut pemuda itu lagi dengan nada suara yang sama, tapi membuat Sakura melongo di tempat.

"E-eh? Maksudnya?" Sakura gagal paham.

Sasuke terlihat semakin kesal. "Dia tadi bilang kau selalu memberikan perhatian juga cemburu yang berlebihan padanya. Sementara padaku kau tidak pernah menunjukkan hal itu," tukas Sasuke dengan mata memicing. "Saat aku akan makan bersama teman-temanku dan tidak memakan bento buatanmu, kau tidak melarangku atau memintaku untuk tetap bersamamu. Saat penggemarku yang berisik itu mengerubungiku, kau tidak menarikku pergi, dan saat tadi kau melihatku dipeluk Karin, kau malah berlari dan membiarkanku saja. Sebenarnya kau itu menyukaiku tidak sih? Kenapa kau tidak cemburu dan posesif padaku?" Cerca Sasuke tidak sabar. Kecemburuan tergambar jelas di kedua manik jelaganya, menuntut penjelasan.

Sakura terdiam, mencerna semua kata-kata Sasuke. Selanjutnya ia malah heran sendiri. "Justru aku menahan diri agar tidak bertingkah posesif, Sasuke-kun," cicit Sakura pelan. Ia menatap takut-takut pada Sasuke. "Dulu aku dicampakkan oleh Sasori karena sikap posesifku. Aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun meninggalkanku, jadi aku berjanji untuk berubah dan tidak lagi posesif, agar Sasuke-kun tidak membenciku," jelas Sakura pelan, tidak lagi berani menatap oniks Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Perlahan Sakura mengangkat wajahnya lagi, bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia. Aku senang mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayangmu, membuatku merasa berharga," pemuda Uchiha itu. Telapak tangannya berpindah, menangkup sisi kiri wajah Sakura. "Mulai sekarang, berjanjilah tidak lagi menahan dirimu. Aku lebih suka kau memiliki sikap posesif daripada kau yang pura-pura tegar dan memendam sakit hati."

Sakura kembali menangis, namun kali ini dibarengi sebersit senyum di bibirnya. Dia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Sasuke benar-benar baik hati dan pengertian. Sakura sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi kekasihnya.

Sedetik kemudian, dia langsung menerjang Sasuke, memeluknya sangat erat. Dia semakin senang saat Sasuke membalas pelukannya, membuat Sakura terisak akibat terlalu senang.

"Kau harus selalu bersamaku, jangan terus-terusan bersama teman-temanmu." Gerutu Sakura di tengah isakan tangisnya.

"Aa."

"Jangan ladeni fansmu yang ganjen itu. Aku benar-benar cemburu melihat mereka dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Hn."

"Jangan peluk cewek lain selain aku. Aku bisa menjambak dan memusuhinya seumur hidupku."

"Itu Karin duluan yang memelukku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku langsung menolak pernyataan cintanya."

Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung memicing curiga. "Bohong! Kau tadi mengucapkan maaf, seolah-olah kau memang sebenarnya ingin bersama dengannya, dan kau berpacaran denganku hanyalah karena keterpaksaan," tuduh Sakura dengan bibir mencebik.

Sasuke menatap kekasihnya datar. "Ya, aku memang bilang maaf, maaf karena aku lebih memilih bersama dengan gadis yang kusayangi, bukan dengannya."

Blush!

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah pekat, persis seperti kepiting rebus. Kata-kata maut Sasuke ternyata sukses membuatnya malu dan senang secara bersamaan.

"Makanya, jangan khawatir lagi," pungkas Sasuke tegas, yang langsung dibalas anggukkan Sakura.

Di bawah pohon sakura di musim panas ini, kedua insan itu saling berpagutan mesra. Bagi Sakura, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada menemukan orang yang bisa menerima segala curahan cintanya apa adanya. Karena besarnya keposesifan Sakura berbanding lurus dengan rasa cinta yang ia miliki. Dan ia bersyukur karena Sasuke sangat menghargai keposesifannya itu. Dan Sasuke adalah lelaki paling beruntung yang bisa menikmati luasnya cinta Sakura, hanya untuknya, selamanya.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Haloha minna-san.. :D author bawa fict oneshoot baru nih untuk menemani pecinta SasuSaku :3 sekalian author juga menggantu nama akun yang sebelumnya 'Sakura's Lover' menjadi 'GloomySadlyAuthor'. Alasannya? Liat di bio ya :')**

 **Soal fict ini, sebenarnya Author terinspirasi dari sebuah komik, tapi author lupa namanya soalnya author udah lama banget bacanya. Mungkin salah satu reader bisa bantu kasih tau author? Ehehe**

 **Maaf kalo di sini Sakuranya terkesan lemah atau gimana (author sadar OOC banget Saku dan Sasu di sini). Karena biasanya cowok2 tuh suka mempertanyakan kenapa pacarnya posesif banget. Mungkin fict ini bisa jadi jawabannya. ^^**

 **Anyway, mengingat sebentar lagi mau Iedul Fitri, author mau mengucapkan "Selamat Merayakan Iedul Fitri 1438 H". Selamat menjemput kemenangan di hari yang fitri, ya. Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada salah-salah kata dan kelakuan sableng author yang bikin kalian kesel atau apa. :D**

 **The last but not the least, terima kasih buat readers sekalian yang udah baca, follow, fave dan review fict ini. :3 sebisa mungkin author akan bales review buat kalian yang login, hitung2 silahturahim dan nambah teman juga ;D**

 **So, sampai ketemu di fict2 author yang lain ya~**

 **Bandung, 21 Juni 2017**

 **With Love,**

 **GloomySadlyAuthor**


End file.
